Oracle Files: Cynthia Reynolds 1
Characters * Cisco Ramon * Cynthia Reynolds Location * STAR Labs' Particle Accelerator, Central City, MO * April 7th 2007, 1637 Local Time VOX Archive * Cynthia Reynolds: closes, frantic breathing, sigh Okay, calm down... You're good, girl. You got this. Just... breathe... inhale, long exhale, nervous chuckle There you go. You're good. No one saw you. You can just walk out of here now and no one will be the wiser... No, they'll find out. I saw the Flash! * Cisco Ramon: whistling, footsteps, clatter, footsteps, startled shout, startled scream, clatter, gasp, sigh I'm sorry... I d- I didn't mean to scare you... it's just... This is a restricted area? * Cynthia Reynolds: whisper: Is he talking to me? He can't be... * Cisco Ramon: I'm sorry... tripping over debris, groan, clatter, footsteps Did you say something? * Cynthia Reynolds: whisper: expletive. He is... chuckle I... I... I was just asking if you were talking to me. * Cisco Ramon: Uh... Well... footsteps Yes. It's just you and me in here... Who else would I-? * Cynthia Reynolds: Right... chuckle, scoff, giggle Wow. How stupid must I look, huh? giggle I'm such an airhead... * Cisco Ramon: scoff Stupid? gasp stammer: N-n-n-no! No! I di-d-didn't mean to say that! chuckle It's not even what I said at all. Not that you misheard! I'm just- The fault was mine. You're not stupid. chuckle Neither am I... Usually... Uh... No. The only stupid thing in this room is how stupidly hot you are. face palm, nervous chuckle No... I take it back. That, what I just said? That was stupid. * Cynthia Reynolds: giggle You're funny... Is that what the 'F' stands for? * Cisco Ramon: The 'F'? What 'the F'? chuckle I'm sorry. Which 'F' are you referring to? * Cynthia Reynolds: footsteps, finger flicking ID badge This 'F'. F. Ramon. * Cisco Ramon: Oh... That 'F'. That 'F' stands for Francisco. chuckle It's... It's... Well, it's my name. * Cynthia Reynolds: Yeah... I kinda figured that one out, Francisco. clatter Really interesting stuff you have here. Is this your job, Francisco? Do you take care of all these things or just keep inventory of them? * Cisco Ramon: footsteps Actually, I... I do both, but, uh... Well, that's not really what my main job is here. chuckle I invent things. I'm an engineer and inventor. Most everything in this room was invented by me actually. * Cynthia Reynolds: giggle You know, you're cute, Francisco. Cute enough that you don't need to lie to impress me. giggle * Cisco Ramon: chuckle Uh... Well, uh... Wow... Uh... But... No. It's not a lie... and it's Cisco. Please call me Cisco. * Cynthia Reynolds: sliding on tabletop, body sitting on tabletop, clatter Okay, Cisco, prove it. What is this? * Cisco Ramon: footsteps Whoa, easy with that! * Cynthia Reynolds: clicking No. You want it back? Tell me what it does first, Cisco... * Cisco Ramon: sigh It's a... It's a prototype sonic sedative streamer. It emits a focused pulse that hits just the right pitch to cause a person's inner-ear to- Well, it's complicated. It uses soundwaves to put a person to sleep. * Cynthia Reynolds: Really? That sounds cool... sigh It looks really complicated. I bet I'm too stupid to use it, right? * Cisco Ramon: scoff Are you kidding me? It's really easy. See you just turn it on, point, and pull the trigger there- * Cynthia Reynolds: Like this? thud, giggle, clatter Don't get up, cutie. footsteps I'll let myself out. blown kiss Trivia and Notes * Debut of Cynthia Reynolds. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Cisco Ramon 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Cynthia Reynolds (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Cisco Ramon/Appearances Category:Cynthia Reynolds/Appearances Category:STAR Labs/Appearances Category:Central City/Appearances